downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4.03
Episode 4.03 is the third episode of series four of Downton Abbey. It first aired on the 6th October, 2013 on ITV in the UK and received an estimated 9.2m viewers.Downton Abbey Ratings Drop in 3rd Week as Homeland Kicks off in the UK It aired in the US as part 2 on January 12, 2014 on most PBS stations. Synopsis Set in April 1922. An extravagant house party at Downton Abbey gives the Crawleys a chance to reconnect with old friends and culminates in a performance by opera singer Dame Nellie Melba. Among the guests are the eligible Sir John Bullock, who soon attracts the attention of Lady Rose MacClare; Michael Gregson, who is keen to win Robert’s approval if he is to make a future with Edith; and Terence Sampson, a slightly mysterious acquaintance from Robert’s gentleman’s club. Some guests prove more welcome than others and along with the celebrations come skulduggery and heartache. Below stairs, with preparations in full swing tensions run high, and Mrs Patmore begins to feel the strain. Jimmy’s attempts to impress Ivy in front of Alfred Nugent don’t go to plan, and Joseph Molesley is made an offer of employment he finds hard to refuse. Tom Branson finds himself a fish out of water, but the consolation he is offered may come at a high price. Rose’s attempts to liven up events inadvertently raise painful memories for Mary, and Michael Gregson uses surprising hidden talents to save Robert from a fix and win his respect. While the Dame Nellie Melba concert is going on upstairs, Anna goes downstairs to fetch some headache medication. She is confronted by Green, Lord Gilllingham's valet, and after asserting that Bates makes her happy, is brutally beaten and raped.Downton Abbey, Episode 3, Press Centre, ITV.com, 25th September, 2013. Plot Set in April 1922. Version Differences Scenes added or extended in the PBS version relative to the ITV version. #There is an added scene just before Anna meets Green in the second floor corridor consisting of a conversation between Robert and Cora set in their bedroom, where they discuss Mr. Sampson, Mary and Tom. #The scene in the library between Robert and Cora is preceded by a dialog between Cora and Mr. Carson discussing Nellie Melba. #The Scene between Violet and Isobel is extended with a discussion about Nellie Melba. #There is a brief added scene between Jimmy and Ivy about the time Mr. Molesley gets dressed as a footman. #Shortly after, there is another added scene between Mr. Molesley and Mrs. Hughes. #The scene with Mrs. Patmore and Dr. Clarkson is slightly extended. #The scene between Michael Gregson and Mr. Sampson is slightly extended with a discussion about Robin Hood. #The scene where Edna brings Tom a glass of whisky is slightly extended. Cast List *Andrew Alexander as John Bullock *Hugh Bonneville as Robert Crawley *MyAnna Buring as Edna Braithwaite *Laura Carmichael as Edith Crawley *Jim Carter as Charles Carson *Brendan Coyle as John Bates *Tom Cullen as Anthony Foyle *Joanna David as Duchess of Yeovil *Michelle Dockery as Mary Crawley *Kevin Doyle as Joseph Molesley *Charles Edwards as Michael Gregson *Joanne Froggatt as Anna Bates *Nigel Harman as Green *Lily James as Rose MacClare *Rob James-Collier as Thomas Barrow *Patrick Kennedy as Terence Sampson *Allen Leech as Tom Branson *Phyllis Logan as Elsie Hughes *Elizabeth McGovern as Cora Crawley *Sophie McShera as Daisy Mason *Matt Milne as Alfred Nugent *Lesley Nicol as Beryl Patmore *David Robb as Richard Clarkson *Maggie Smith as Violet Crawley *Ed Speleers as James Kent *Kiri Te Kanawa as Nellie Melba *Cara Theobold as Ivy Stuart *Claire L. Whitworth as Isobel's maid *Penelope Wilton as Isobel Crawley References 4.03